The invention pertains to a key ring of novel configuration which could be useful as a defensive weapon for a person subjected to an unexpected attack, particularly when approaching or leaving an automobile in an unattended place at night, or when approaching or leaving the doorway of an apartment, residence or business, whether on the street, in a hallway or in an elevator.
As a result of the increasing incidence of violent crimes in the United States in recent years, there has been a great proliferation of personal protective devices intended for use particularly by women who may be subject to unexpected physical assaults. Women who work or shop during night and even daytime hours have often been subjected to such attacks in unattended parking lots, or when approaching or leaving the doorways of their residences.
Many personal protective devices have been marketed which either emit tear gas to be directed into the face of the attacker, or which emit high intensity sound intended to bring aid from passers-by, and frighten away the attacker.
However such devices may be of no use to the victim in the case of a sudden unexpected attack, unless she happens to have the device in hand, since there may not be time to retrieve the device from a handbag or coat pocket.
Also a sound emitting device may offer no protection in the case of an attack in a deserted location, where the attacker knows that there are no other persons in the vicinity.
One advantage of the present invention in relation to other personal protection devices is that a woman approaching or leaving her automobile, or approaching or leaving a building, will naturally tend to have the key ring in hand and instantly available, rather than in her handbag or coat pocket.
Another advantage is that applicant's key ring may be fashioned in an attractive form, and use of the key ring would not be discouraged by any feelings of self-consciousness which might prevent a woman from regularly carrying a canister of tear gas in her hand as she approached or exited her automobile, residence or apartment elevator.
Applicant is aware of various forms of key rings disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. known to applicant: Barrett (3,604,233), Merrill (803,839), Weihman (Des. 34,370), Fischer (Des. 128,625), Imhoff (2,292,563), Leopoldi (3,126,729) and Kamp (3,589,155).
However none of these patents disclose key rings of a form very similar to that of applicant. The key rings disclosed in the patents of Weihman and Merrill appear to be the least dissimilar in form. The key rings of Weihman and Merrill lack the ornament-striker of applicant's key ring, described below. Moreover none of these patents states dimensions indicating a key ring of sufficient size to place four fingers through the ring, as in the present invention (and FIG. 3 of the patent of Imhoff indicates a key ring large enough for only one finger). None of the patents makes a statement about placing four fingers through the key ring, and none makes any statement suggesting a defensive use of the key ring, as with the present invention.